


The Chef

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Food Kink, Lucifer is not the devil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a case that leads them in the kitchen of a luxury hotel. The chef working here is known to have quite a temper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

“Dean, I think I made a mistake.”  
“Haha, that’s my boy. How big?”

  
Sam looked at the sleeping form in bed next to him. “Big”.

  
The day before, Sam and Dean arrived in this little town to investigate a suspicious murder that took place in a luxury hotel. The victim was employed in the kitchen. That’s how they met Lucifer. The man was the palace’s chef and their first encounter wasn’t the best Sam and Dean had.

  
They were greeted by a knife that planted the wall just next to their heads.

  
“Do that again, and the knife is for you!” Said the man to a very shaking younger one.

The hotel owner had warned them.

“My chef’s name is Luke, but everybody calls him Lucifer.”  
“Why?” Dean asked.  
“Because he is a real nightmare. Let’s say, he has quite a temper. Most of the people working here, and not just the restaurant’s staff, are afraid of him. But he has gold in his hands. His cooking is nothing less than divine.”  
“And you tolerate his temper?”  
“You know, I’m not a fool. The hotel has my name on it, but it’s Lucifer’s cooking that brings most of our patrons here.”  
“Did the victim worked with him?” Sam asked  
“Yes, they worked very close.”  
“Can we speak to him?”  
“Of course, this way.”

The hotel owner leaded them to the kitchen’s doors but left them go farther on their own. The midday rush wasn’t far ahead. He was wisest than entering Lucifer’s kitchen now, he said.

“Who the fuck are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?” Lucifer asked as he recovered his knife on the wall.

Sam and Dean produced their FBI badges.

“Don’t ever dare to throw a knife to us.” Dean warned in a growl.  
“That wasn’t aimed to you, agents.”  
“What if you’d missed?” Sam asked.  
“I never miss.” Lucifer assured with a look of disdain. “So, you’re here to catch the bastard who killed my sous chef?”  
“Yes. Can you tell us more about it?” Sam asked, following Lucifer through the kitchen and avoiding some cooks.  
“I heard they found him in the front hall. And that his heart is missing. That’s bad.”  
“Ever heard of enemies or troubles he could has been involved in?”  
“Not really.”  
“Did you threw knives at him?” Dean asked.  
“Only when he deserved it.” Lucifer answered with a nasty grin.

He grabbed a cook by his collar. “You! Where are your security shoes?” The other man babbled angsty nonsenses. Lucifer visibly lost his patience, if he ever had some. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!’’ He screamed as the cook disappeared quickly. All the people around jumped, even Sam and Dean. Lucifer turned to face them again.

“And you.” He said pointing a knife at them. “You better find the killer quickly. Do you know how hard it is to find a good sous chef like he was? I want this murderer’s head on a pike. And I want it yesterday!”

Sam and Dean hadn’t the habit to take orders from potential murderers on case. But for once, they didn’t pushed their luck and nearly ran out of the kitchen.

They spent their day questioning all the victim’s relatives. Family, friends, neighbors. They avoided the palace for the rest of the day and focused their investigation on the victim’s private life. At the end of the day, Sam and Dean went out to take a well deserved drink and talk about the case. Dean flirted with the waitress and told Sam to not wait for him that night. Sam left him in charming company and took a takeaway meal before heading to their motel. That’s when he met Lucifer for the second time.

Lucifer looked in his takeaway bag without a word, sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at Sam. He took the bag from his hands and dumped it in the garbage.

“Hey, that was my lunch!”  
“Please, you are not gonna eat that.” Lucifer said with a suffisant tone.  
“It’s healthy.”  
“Healthy my ass. Not to mention tasteless. I live just at the corner of the street, follow me.”

At first, Sam hesitated, he wasn’t totally sure Lucifer wasn’t the thing they were hunting. But it was a good lead to question him. The man seemed much more disposed to speak now than he was in the morning. When they arrived, Lucifer started to cook. He opened a bottle of wine and gave a glass to Sam.

“I don’t drink during service.”  
“You are not in service anymore. Taste it and tell me what you think.”

The wine was good. Maybe it helped to untie the tongues because not long after Lucifer and Sam were chatting like they always knew each other and Sam was positively sure Lucifer wasn’t some sort of monster. He had tried one or two tests, Lucifer passed without realizing it.

Lucifer was cooking something that smelled more than good and Sam’s stomach made noises in anticipation. It made Lucifer chuckled. He leaned the wooden spoon he was cooking with to Sam’s mouth, for him to taste. Heaven in his mouth.

With the second bottle of wine, Lucifer became flirty. Not that Sam complained. The guy was good looking and all he made appear on Sam’s plate tasted like a miracle. Half of the time, things didn’t even touch the plate, and Lucifer just hand fed Sam directly. The investigation interrogatory long forgotten in exchange of “taste that” “open wide” “try this” and other sweet orders. Lucifer sometimes used his own fingers to place a treat in Sam’s mouth. Long and agiles fingers Sam chased.

All really skidded at the desserts. Lucifer poured some chocolate mousse in Sam’s cheek, giggling childlike. Sam had to wipe it with his tongue the best he could as he tried to rob the jar from Lucifer’s hands. He finally succeeded, thanks to his height superiority. Sam didn’t really thought anymore at this point of the evening.

“You know what could make this mousse better? Salt.” He said.  
“Salt?” Lucifer repeated surprised.  
“Yes, just a hint.”

Sam poured some chocolate in Lucifer’s neck before he lapped it directly with his tongue. Lucifer groaned.

“That’s disgusting. I have chocolate and spite on my neck now. Thanks, Sam.”  
“Shhh.” Sam silenced him by feeding him a new spoon of chocolate mousse.

Sam watched Lucifer’s mouth worked around it and dirty thoughts rushed to him. Lucifer put a finger directly in the jar and wiped Sam’s mouth with it. For all reaction, Sam kissed him.

It became messy in no time. Sam put the jar down the counter and pined Lucifer against it. Lucifer unbuttoned Sam’s shirt, his hands slid to Sam’s pants and lowered them to his tights. Sam lifted Lucifer up to the counter and put a hand on his chest to laid him on it. Lucifer stayed sprawled here, exposed to Sam’s eyes, his erection showing proudly under his pants. Sam took them off and put his mouth on Lucifer. He teased him for a moment with light kisses and soft laps of his tongue until Lucifer was reduced to a mess of moans. Then finally, Sam took him in his mouth. He bobbed his head and sucked hard on his cock until Lucifer sat back down and took Sam’s chin up to kiss him. Lucifer enveloped both of their lengths with his hand and stroked them while he still kissed Sam, devouring his mouth. Sam felt warmth building on his lower belly. Their laboured breathing filled the room until Lucifer parted from the kiss and cried, head thrown back, shooting white ropes of cum on his hand and both of their chests. Lucifer continued to stoke them after that. Sam could feel his cum covering their cocks as his hand went up and down around them, increasing the hot and slick friction. Lucifer was looking at him with a predatory glare and dragged his lower lip between his teeth. Sam tumbled over the edge and orgasmed under Lucifer’s touch.

As Sam tried to recover his breath, Lucifer brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and tasted them. They ended in bed. Sam didn’t get back to the motel that night.


End file.
